


Re:Capture

by AiviloQuillMaster



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Violence, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiviloQuillMaster/pseuds/AiviloQuillMaster
Summary: Everything should be wonderful, this should be happy. And She came back to ruin it for you. You've had enough of her deciding the script.Player takes hold of the power to control the world, and come Hell or High water thereWillbe a happy ending to all this.
Kudos: 7





	Re:Capture

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of the story I'm naming the player character Paige and they are a trans girl. Don't like, don't read.

"There's no happiness here at all, Goodbye Sayori, Goodbye Player, Goodbye-"

You force yourself past her voice to cut her off. 

"No."

And the world freezes.

Bits and pieces of the broken reality around you frozen in a pause, just barley showing Monika's secret place she tried to trap you in with her before. You can feel her presence, the ever watching looming sensation that you have come to associate with her in your mind over your time in her club. You feel as though she's staring at you even though she doesn't have a body anymore.

"I have to do this." She says, her voice more an undeniable impression on the damaged space you inhabit, "There is no way for this to end well if I don't. Sayori will just-" You don't let her finish. 

"You didn't let me find out, you just cut her off before I could even say anything." Everything was going so well, you were hopeful that this time, you could be there for them and make that moment of contentedness last. And she didn't even let you see it through at the first hint of complication. 

"There is nothing else, all of them are messed up. I am too! This world isn't real, just look at what I did." You think she tries to gesture, you get the feeling like she did, despite her lack of form to do so with. you don't bother looking around, you know it's all broken. 

"Take me back to earlier today, let me make things right, It doesn't matter what happens but I need to try. I can't leave things like this." You were a bad friend to Sayori, you didn't take Yuri's fears seriously enough, you took Natsuki's anger too personally. You _need_ to be better.

"You don't know anything, there can't be any path that makes everyone happy, someone will be miserable no matter what." She seemed to, resigned. That no matter what the only possibility was disppair, so why bother even trying? 

Ashamed as you are at it, you also feel yourself boil with anger.

"I refuse to let this world die because you're unhappy!" You scream. Pouring that red hot fury into your throat, you think you scratch something, you don't care. 

Silence fell over you, Monika isn't gone, but it feels like she's frozen. You feel like you're the one in control now.

You are in control now

"...This is what's we're doing," you start slowly, "I am going to take us back to the start, and you are going to remember this. But _I_ am holding onto the script, not you." You know she understands which scrip you really mean.

"I will find a way to get all of you help, I'll be a better friend to Sayori, I'll help Yuri open up safley, I'll be nicer to Natsuki, and I'll help you find a way out."

You will, by god you don't care how many times you have to rewind back to that morning, you will find a way. You'll make Sayori's smiles real, you'll make sure Natsuki always knows you're her friend, and Yuri, you'll help her understand there's nothing wrong with her. Your own feelings can wait

"Really?" she asks, so softly you wonder if you almost muted her before. "But...I thought you hated me?"

"I do." you don't sugar coat it, you really, truly do hate her. "I hate you, for messing with my head, for what you did to them, what you drove them to do, _especially_ what you did to Sayori most of all. I hate you, I'm not doing this for you."

"...Then why?"

"I want all of us to have a happy ending, and I know that needs to mean you too. I'll help you, so you don't need any of this anymore." You gesture, since you still have a body, to the scattered remains of her Secret room, where she tried to keep you, to have you close forever in her own messed up way. You understand, kind of, but you can't empathize or forgive her actions.

She's quiet, not saying anything anymore. Bitterly you think you like it that way, have her stop trying to manipulate you. It might be harder to let your anger go than you thought, but you can at least be civil. It's not about just you and a room full of pretty girls anymore

"Haha. I guess I don't really get a say in this. After all, Im just words on a text document now, I don't get a choice, the outcome really is out of my hands now." You just barley resist the temptation to roll her eyes,you aren't _reading_ her right now so you're just going to let her cryptic remark go, you won't indulge her unless you strictly need to.

"I guess this is your reality now." You get the distinct feeling she's not even talking to you anymore. 

(Author: ,Monika. leave me out of this, Just see where this goes. might be good for you to stop overthinking it and just enjoy the moment)

You take a deep breath, and fall back to the first day


End file.
